iron_throne_role_playfandomcom-20200215-history
House Swann
House Swann of Stonehelm is one of the primary noble houses of the stormlands. They are marcher lords ruling from Stonehelm over the lands surrounding the Red Watch on Cape Wrath in the eastern Dornish Marches. They blazon their arms with argent and sable a swan counter charged. History House Swann is an old noble house, regarded as proud, powerful and cautious.They have governed their lands for as long as any can remember. From Stonehelm they control the Slayne, a major river route inland to the stormlands, gaining them much wealth and power. They are probably the second most powerful and influential family in the stormlands, after the Baratheons. The Swanns and Carons both claim to be the oldest of the marcher lords. Current Members * Liane Swann, nee Dondarrion – an elderly woman of 84 years, who was wife to the late Manfred Swann. She is the mother of Balon, Johanna, and Borros. * [[Borros Swann|'Borros Swann']] – Castellan of Stonehelm, brother to the late Lord Balon, and father of Ondrew and Meredyth * Johanna Tully, nee Swann – sister of the late Lord Balon, and wife of Quincy Tully of Riverrun * [[Morgan Swann|'Morgan Swann']] – sole surviving son of Balon and his first wife, Victaria Estermont. He is the current Lord of Stonehelm. * [[Corvella Swann|'Corvella Swann']] – eldest daughter of Balon and Victaria, and the apparent heir of Stonehelm * Jeyne Penrose, nee Swann – the youngest of Balon and Victaria's children, and wife of Lyonel Penrose of Parchments * [[Jocelyn Selmy|'Jocelyn Swann']],' nee Selmy – the widow of Olymer, and mother to two of Morgan's illegitimate children * [[Melanthe Mertyns|'Melanthe ']]'Swann nee Mertyns – Balon's widow, mother of Cyrella * [[Meredyth Swann|'Meredyth Swann']] – daughter of Borros and his late wife, Davina Seaworth. A blind maid. * [[Ondrew Swann|'Ondrew Swann']] – son of Borros and his late wife, Davina Seaworth. * Reina Swann, nee Sarsfield – wife of Ondrew, and mother of his two sons * [[Cyrella Swann|'Cyrella Swann']]' '– daughter of Balon and his second wife, Melanthe Mertyns. She is currently in King's Landing attending Queen Cassanna Penrose as her handmaiden. * [[Ravella Storm|'Ravella Storm']] – the baseborn daughter of Morgan and Alicent Tyrell, called the Rose of Stonehelm. She is currently in King's Landing attending the Queen as her personal attendant/cupbearer. * [[Gendry Storm|'Gendry Storm']] – the baseborn son of Morgan and Jocelyn Selmy. * [[Stannis Storm|'Stannis Storm']] – the baseborn son of Corvella and Alyn Baratheon. * Daena Swann – the daughter of Corvella and her husband, Harlan Lonmouth. She is currently in King's Landing attending the Queen alongside Cyrella as her handmaiden. * Renly Swann – the eldest son of Corvella and Harlan Lonmouth. * Alesander Swann – the youngest son of Corvella and Harlan. * [[Tyana Storm|'Tyana Storm']] – the baseborn daughter of Morgan and Jocelyn Selmy. * Orys Swann – eldest son of Ondrew and his wife, Reina. * Steffon Swann – youngest son of Ondrew and his wife, Reina. Past Members * Gulian Swann (259-307) canon * Balon I Swann (291-326) canon, a member of the The False King Joffrey I Waters' Kingsguard * Donnel Swann (288-339) canon, ''forebear of the existing House Swann * Alynne Swann, nee Connington (???-???) ''canon, wife of Donnel * Balon II Swann (308-320) the firstborn son of Donnel and Alynne, died as a boy. * Manfred Swann (309-351) the second son of Donnel and Alynne that reigned as Lord of Stonehelm from 339-351 * Victaria Swann, nee Estermont (340-371) wife of Balon III, committed suicide * Jasper Swann (358-373) the second son of Balon III and Victaria, died by a misfired arrow on a hunting trip * [[Davina Seaworth|'Davina Swann']] nee Seaworth (354-376) wife of Borros, died in childbed * Jocelyn ___, nee Swann (310-378) daughter of Donnel and Alynne * Balon III Swann (330-386) son of Manfred and his wife, Liane Dondarrion. He was Lord of Stonehelm from 351-386. * Olymer Swann (357-390) son of Balon III and Victaria, died early during The Third Targaryen Rebellion. He was Lord of Stonehelm from 386-390. Category:House Swann Category:Houses from the Stormlands